villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hokey Wolf
Hokey Wolf is the main titular protagonist in his own cartoon series of the same name, as well as an anti-villain/anti-hero overall. He was voiced by the late Daws Butler, who also played Snagglepuss and Mr. Jinks. History Hokey Wolf became a segment of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon show The Huckleberry Hound Show, replacing the Yogi Bear segments in 1960 (Yogi Bear later got got his own show in 1961). Approximatly 28 episodes that star Hokey were made from 1960 to 1961. Hokey Wolf is a brown colored wolf who often travels with his best friend and partner in crime Ding-a-Ling. Despite being the center character ans doing some heroic things in some episodes, Hokey has done various villinous acts over the series. The majority of Hokey's villinous acts usually include him acting like a con-artist towards numerous people for acheiving multiple things he wants (mostly food). He would trick someone by either offering a person something he would use in a episode to get what he wants, or giving such a person a nice compliment that they would go along with Hokey's gag and forget that Hokey was trying to steal that person's thing. For Example, in one episode he was attempting to steal some sheep, but had to come accross the sheep dog who was guarding the sheep. Just before the sheep dog could attack him, Hokey shakes his hand and offers the dog to teach Ding-a-Ling to heard sheep. Of course, this was just a sneeky attempt to steal the sheep, as Hokey planned Ding-a-Ling to steal a sheep away from the dog so that they could eat the sheep. Fortunately, this scheme backfired as the sheep dog leaped into the air and landed on Hokey's back (where Hokey was attempting to alude the dog), injuring him. A seriously hurt Hokey scolds the dog to get off him, and then tells him that he made a terrible mistake for leaving Ding-A-Ling with him. Hokey then abandons his sheep-stealing plan amd walks away. In the final scene, Ding-a-Ling says that he's more hungry than ever, but Hokey who's back was seriously injured says that he had somehow lost his apitite (possibly because he was too hurt to eat). In another episode, he's seen stealing some chickens (again for food purposes), but the farmer catches Hokey redhanded, and attempts to shoot him with his shotgun. Hokey tricks the farmer into not shooting him by giving the farmer nice complimemts about the farmer, where the farmer happens to go along with the gag. Hokey (who abandoned his Chicken stealing plan) succesuffly runs off without stealing a hen, leaving the farmer angered by this attempt. The farmer later hires a hunter to caputre Hokey and to bring him back to the farmer. Hokey tricks the same farmer again and runs off but not before the farmer began to shoot Hokey with his shotgun. In the later years, Hokey also appeared in Yogi's Gang, Scooby's All Star Laff-A-Lympics, Yogi's Tresure Hunt, Yo Yogi!, Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. Gallery Hokey Wolf.jpg PlaningHokeyWolf.jpg Hokey Wolf 2.png See also *Hokey Wolf on the Heros Wiki *Hokey Wolf on the Laff-a-Lympics Wiki *Hokey Wolf on the Hokey Wolf Wiki *Hokey Wolf on the Yogi Bear Wiki *Hokey Wolf on the Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Wiki *Hokey Wolf on the Hanna-Barbera Wiki Trivia *Hokey's personality is very similar to that of Top Cat (another Hanna-Barbera character), as both often act as the anti-villain in some episodes, both create schemes to get what they want, and both talk very similar to one another. In reality is a good Hanna-Barbera character. Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Category:Predator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Con Artists Category:Kidnapper